La Saint-Valentin
by AngelStyles24
Summary: C'est le jour de la saint-valentin, sauf qu'Araragi ne sait pas quoi prendre pour Senjogahara. D'autant plus que les menaces de celle-ci lui pèsent sur le dos.


**" Je compte sur toi Araragi. "** Dit-elle, en clapant son agrafeuse près de l'oreille de son petit ami comme pour prouver ses dires. **" C'est ce soir, soit à l'heure, et avec un magnifique présent. "** Il déglutit difficilement. Elle se retira et lui fit un clin d'oeil. **" A plus tard. "** Et elle parti.

Après quelques minutes immobile, encore déboussolé, il remonta sur son vélo, près à trouver le meilleur des cadeaux. Il était vrai que même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait parfois quelque peu peur des menaces de sa copine. Mais au lieu de courir pour s'enfuir, lui, il restait là et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la froisser. Heureusement pour elle, qu'il l'aime.

Il a donc érré dans la ville toute l'après-midi sans trouver le cadeau parfait.

 **" Un problème ? Besoin d'aide Aragi ? "** Il sursauta. Mais quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui était à côté de lui, il s'est juste un peu fâché.

 **" Tu as encore écorchée mon nom ! C'est Araragi ! T'as mis une syllabe en moins !"**

 **" Désolée, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'écorcher des mots toi ? "**

 **" Si mais pas le nom des gens ! "**

 **" Ah ouais ? Alors répète ce nom Shigawaramishishishia. "**

 **" Ce nom n'existe pas ! "**

 **" Bien sûr que ci, un de mes amis avant avait ce nom là ! "** Se défendit la petite Hachikuji, tout en relevant un peu son sac à dos.

Araragi soupira. " Tu cherches un cadeau pour Senjogahara n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendue dire que c'était la saint-Valentin. "

" Oui. "

" Baaah, prends-lui un truc qui vient du coeur ou je sais pas quoi. "

Il eut un moment de réflexion.

" Comment peux-tu sortir des phrases pareilles ? "

" Quoi ?! " S'énerva-t-elle.

Une bagarre se déclencha vite et ce fut encore Araragi qui fut le gagnant. _" Heureusement que Senjogahara n'est pas ici. "_ Se dit-il. Une fois assuré que la petite allait bien, il reparti en quête de son cadeau.

(...)

Le soir arriva vite et Araragi venait de finir de se préparer, près pour aller chez son amoureuse.

Arrivé là-bas, il descendit de son vélo et vit Senjogahara à la porte. Elle arborait un magnifique petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune garçon. Il prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait acheter et marcha jusqu'à elle tout en vérifiant que son cadeau était toujours bien dans sa poche.

Il lui donna le bouquet, qu'elle prit, visiblement heureuse.

(...)

Une fois le repas terminé, Senjogahara dit à Araragi qu'elle avait, elle aussi, un cadeau pour lui. Mais ce fut vite au tour du garçon au cheveux noir de donner son cadeau. Il sorti alors de sa veste la petit boite contenant l'objet. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille au cheveux naturellement mauve enleva soigneusement l'emballage puis sorti l'objet de la boite en carton. C'était une sphère où résidait de l'eau. Au milieu de l'eau se trouvait un coeur suspendu par une cordelette rouge elle aussi.

 **" Secoue-le. "**

Contre tout attente, elle ne posa pas de question et secoue l'objet. Le coeur s'est illuminé et des inscriptions sont apparues. _Senjogahara + Araragi ._ Elle sourit, visiblement plus qu'heureuse et donna un baiser à son amant. Mais quelque chose l'interpella à la dernière minute. Elle prit les fleurs et les compta. De l'autre côté de la petite table, Araragi se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, c'est alors qu'elle se leva si rapidement qu'il ne la pas vue venir. Les pétales de rose qui étaient sur la table volèrent, rendant Senjogahara encore plus jolie, flottant dans les pétales. Elle brandit le bras vers Araragi, un ciseau maintenant pointé droit sur lui.

 **" Araragi ... "** Celui-ci se leva, marchant à reculons mais toujours avec le ciseau pointé droit sur ses yeux. **" Il n'y a que neuf roses dans ce bouquet... TU MERITERAIS DE MOURIR POUR CELA ! "** Cria-t-elle presque.

Araragi se décala sur la droite, ayant peur de l'arme et Senjogahara sourit, elle était tout de même contente de son cadeau.

 **" Je ne laisserai pas passer cela deux fois, j'ai déjà hâte pour l'année prochaine. Araragi... "**

 _ **C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce que l'OS a été traduit en Chinois ! *0* J'en suis très heureuse. Je vous poste d'ailleurs le lien ( écrivez le sans les * ) *www.* *now* *-do* *.com*** ***/task/view/6229768975325070316/cn* et puis, merci beaucoup à toi Kingsley.**_


End file.
